


I loved you once

by SlytherinRosbud



Series: I loved you once but then my vision changed [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts Crimes of Grindelwald, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinRosbud/pseuds/SlytherinRosbud
Summary: Young Gellert Grindelwald travels to Godric's Hallow to find information on the Deathly Hallows as well as finding the male he found to possibly be his equal.





	I loved you once

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing this pair! I hope you all enjoy the first part. More to be posted soon.

Albus breathes as he wondered the very empty streets of Godric Hollow. He was so full of anger and he hated his siblings right now. He hated the muggles who destroyed his sisters ability to be normal. He hated his father for killing the muggles who did it and he hated even more the move to Godric's Hollow and now most of all he is resentful of Arena his dear beloved sister. Who in a fit of rage murdered their mother with the lock of control her magic had. And deep down Albus knew that he could not blame Ariana for this because she didn’t ask to be ruined in the attack, she was a child at the time. So he knew who truly was to blame but to except that, it would be giving into that same anger that his father had.. .The hatred that would give into what everyone expected him to become, a muggle hater. 

Albus was supposed to be traveling the world right now with a friend. He should be in a room with his very close friend from Hogwarts celebrating their finishing but now he is stuck back in the whole of the world Godric’s Hollow. Where everyone either wanted to befriend you or stay hidden in their house. He kicked at a rock that was in front of him and he shot a curse at it to make it explode into a lot of smaller pieces. From a shadow up in the first branch of a nearby tree came a chuckle, “you should be careful what you hit with spells, never know who you could hurt” He saw the next moment coming the shadowed man jumped down as a spell hit the branch he had been sitting on “oooooh testy testy” he clicked his tongue chuckling. 

Albus growls and he went to throw another spell but he takes a deep breathe “who are you and what do you want with me??” Gellert laughs and shakes his head “I am not here for you young Dumbledore I am here for a part of the future that part of the story sits in that graveyard “ he motions to the area to his right where the cemetery sat in the middle of the town. Albus quirked a brow his wand still at the ready “How do you know who I am?!” He said with a bite to it.

Gellert chuckled this time and smirked “Well, your family is well known around the world, and while your siblings faces didn’t get seen often yours was shown quite a lot. “ he admits moving closer to the male “And while your mother tried to hide many know you live here” Albus gave this man a look not speaking. “I am Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald. Former student of Durmstrang academy now studying a new path, hoping to find a new world for Wizard kind.” The way Gellert spoke was like poetry, he had a velvety rich voice that wrapped you in warmth. When someone heard this young attractive male speak it was as if it was coming from that part of their soul craving for a match. 

Albus clearly was intrigued by the odd eyed gentlemen and he moves toward him “Well, you are one of the first to not turn and run when you saw me. Most fear I will be the same man my father was when he died.” Gellert smirked, “Well, as someone who people avoid I can see where a possible friendship can be desired.” he explained a soft smirk on his lips. 

Albus looked at him his eyebrow raised, “so what brought you here exactly?? You still have been very vague about that Gellert.” The taller man nods and he licked his lips, “Well, I am here to see what I can find on the Peverell family. Do you think you can help me find where I should go for such an education??”   
The younger man’s raised eyebrow some how raised higher and he says, “You are looking into the brothers behind the children's bedtime story??” Albus asked rather confused. Gellert nodded, “I am actually looking into information on the men behind the story, there are three real brothers who lived somewhere around this area, so I figured this would be a good place to i guess you would say dig up the most accurate information on the brothers. So, Albus… do you think you can help me???”

Albus looked over Grindelwald and he asks “What’s in this for me if I do agree to help you start finding information on these brothers?” he didn’t have much to look forward to here lately so, he thought what could I lose by helping an attractive, mysterious wizard. 

Grindelwald smirked, “Well, agreeing to help me means that you will be a part of all of my plans. I will welcome you to be by my side as as I work on my plans for a better life for Pure… wizard kind.” he says charmingly looking at Albus, “And, I am sure that if that isn’t enough to persuade you to help me, well I bet there is other things that I can do to repay you.” As he spoke Gellert moved closer to Albus closing the space more that was between them. He had that charming smirk and the way he looked at Dumbledore it showed that he would fulfill any dark,desires that he may have. 

Albus swallows nervously at the last part of the other man's words. He didn’t talk openly about his sexuality, it was very frowned upon for anyone to be homosexual wizard or muggle world alike, but the way that this odd eyed man looked at him. Albus knew that his secret was found out without him even saying a word. “I am.. I can help you with whatever information you desire” he says blushing and he says “the brothers graves are in the cemetery, but they do not hold much information other than the deathly hallows carved into the stone.” He say still clearly flustered by the way that Gellert spoke and was looking at him.


End file.
